Archangels
Die Archangels, ehemals unter dem Namen "Pubstumpers" bekannt, sind ein Rudel des Sabbat , welches in den 80er Jahren in Miami, zur Zeit der Drogenkriege, unterwegs und an den dortigen Kämpfen und Umwälzungen der Kreaturen der Nacht beteiligt war. Auch in Europa war das Rudel aktiv und hat besonders in der Politik Venedigs, eine tragende Rolle gespielt. Das genaue Gründungsdatum des Rudels ist unbekannt, es wird jedoch angenommen, dass die Gründung irgendwann in den Jahren nach dem Vietnam-Krieg erfolgte, da die ältesten Mitglieder des Rudels allesamt aus dieser Zeit stammen. Das Rudel ist, im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Sabbatrudeln, sehr menschlich eingestellt, was oftmals als Schwäche angesehen wird, die Überlebenschance seiner Mitglieder jedoch stark erhöht und mit ein Grund dafür sein mag, dass es die Archangels geschafft haben, bis in die modernen Nächte zu überdauern. Geschichte des Rudels: Gründung & Frühe Jahre: Über die Gründung des Rudels der Archangels, zur damaligen Zeit unter dem Namen "Pubstumpers" aktiv, ist nahezu nichts bekannt. Über den Ursprung des Rudels sowie seine ersten Mitglieder kann nur gerätselt werden. Es kann jedoch davon ausgegangen werden, dass es eines der unzähligen Rudel ist, die nach Ende des Vietnam-Kriegs aus desorientierten Soldaten und zerbrochenen Existenzen gebildet wurde, um als Angriffsfront des Sabbat in Amerika zu fungieren. Es wird angenommen, dass die Pubstumpers lediglich das Glück hatten, die Angriffe des Sabbat auf die Hochburgen der Camarilla zu überdauern und deshalb fortbestehen konnten. Ob dabei eine komplette interne Ersetzung stattgefunden hat oder ob zumindest der Duktus des Rudels immer noch der Gleiche wie bei der Gründung ist, wurde bislang nicht aufgeklärt. Staffel I: Part 1: Im Jahr 1984, zur Zeit der Drogenkriege, ist das Rudel der Pubstumpers bei der Konsolidierung und Sicherung des Hoheitsgebiets des Sabbat in Miami stark dezimiert worden. Zwei Mitglieder wurden vernichtet, weswegen Lt. Brian Davis, der aktive Duktus des Rudels, bei seinem Vorgesetzten, einem Bischof des Sabbat bekannt als "Der Spanier", um Nachschub bittet. Neben Ihm selbst sind zu dieser Zeit nur noch Jacko Flatters und Liam Cussack aktiv Mitglieder des Rudels. Der Spanier erhört die Bitte des Duktus und teilt dem Rudel mit Arthur West und Nicolas Giovanni zwei Neugeborene zu, welche die vorangegangenen Verluste ausgleichen sollen. Das Rudel nimmt die beiden Neulinge unter ihre Fittiche und unterweist Sie zunächst in den rudimentären Grundzügen des Vampirismus, wobei Sie auf die übliche Vorgehensweise des Sabbat, in Form diverser mörderischer Riten, verzichten. Lediglich ein Ritus, die Vaulderie, wird durchgeführt, um die beiden neuen Mitglieder des Rudels an die Anderen zu binden und eine gewisse Loyalität zueinander zu schaffen. Nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungszeit beginnen die Pubstumpers wieder damit, Aufträge für Ihren direkten Vorgesetzten, den Spanier, zu erledigen, wofür Sie in Form von Geld sowie einem Lieferwagen bezahlt werden. Beim Versuch, durch einen Deal mit einem hiesigen Ravnos an bessere Bewaffnung und Ausrüstung zu gelangen, kommen die Pubstumpers in eine Abhängigkeit mit der Priscus von Miami, indem Sie Dieser eine Gefälligkeit schulden. Sie erhalten einen Auftrag, der sich als Himmelfahrtskommando herausstellt: Sie sollen ein Exempel an den konkurrierenden Setiten statuieren und das Herz Ihres Anführers, welches sich im Besitz der Priscus befindet, inmitten Ihres Heiligtums, mit einem speziellen Opferdolch aus der ägyptischen Ausstellung, pfählen. Entgegen aller Erwartungen und Wahrscheinlichkeiten sind die Pubstumpers, durch ausgefallene Taktik und perfekte Zusammenarbeit, bei dieser Mission jedoch erfolgreich und schaffen es nicht nur, Amon Nephrys, die Anführerin der Setiten von Miami, unschädlich zu machen, sondern auch noch ohne Verluste das Museum zu verlassen. Im Nachgang der Mission erfährt das Rudel , dass Vivianne Sinclaire, die Priscus von Miami, sie alle und Ihren Nachkommen, Nicolas Giovanni, im Besonderen, nur habe testen wollen. Nach einer kurzen Demonstration an einem Rudel, welches bei einer Mission versagt und auf grausige Weise vernichtet wird, überträgt Vivianne den Pubstumpers eine weitere Aufgabe: Sie sollen die Erstgeborene der Tremere von Miami treffen und mit Ihrer Hilfe das Herz vernichten. Danach soll die Erstgeborene getötet werden. Die Pubstumpers müssen auch diese Mission akzeptieren, doch der Keim des Widerstands regt sich in allen Mitgliedern des Rudels. Das Treffen mit der Erstgeborenen der Tremere, Katharina Schwarzhaupt, verläuft zunächst planmäßig, doch beschließen die Pubstumpers, den Plan der Priscus zu ändern und weihen die Erstgeborene in den geplanten Mordanschlag ein. Zusammen mit Katharina entwerfen Sie den Plan, das Herz nicht zu vernichten, sondern in einer Taschendimension zwischen zu lagern, zu deren Öffnung die Mitglieder der Pubstumpers als Schlüssel fungieren sollen. Um zu überleben, lässt sich Katharina auf den Deal ein und führt einige Nächte später nicht nur das Ritual durch, sondern täuscht, durch einen Brand im Gildehaus, auch Ihren Tod vor. Sie schließt sich widerwillig, aber ohne andere Möglichkeiten, den Pubstumpers an und nimmt kurz darauf an der Vaulderie teil, sodass Sie ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Rudels wird. Kurze Zeit später wird Jacko Flatters bei einer Erkundungsmission lebensgefährlich verletzt und schafft es nur mit äußerster Mühe zurück in die Zuflucht des Rudels. Die Pubstumpers finden nicht heraus, wer der Angreifer war, vermuten aber die Camarilla dahinter. Da die Verletzungen sehr schwerwiegend sind und es schlecht um Jacko steht, bitten die Rudelmitglieder Vivianne Sinclaire um mächtiges Blut zur Heilung Ihres Gefährten. Diese willigt ein, doch dafür muss sich Ihr Nachkomme, Nicolas Giovanni, dem ersten Schritt zum Blutsband unterwerfen, um zukünftige Aufmüpfigkeiten und Befehlsverweigerungen zu verhindern, denn entgegen der Erwartungen der Pubstumpers hatte Sie längst erfahren, dass der letzte Auftrag nicht nach Befehl ausgeführt worden war. Später werden die Pubstumpers zu einer großen Feierlichkeit des Sabbat auf einem der hiesigen Friedhöfe, von der Priscus höchstselbst, eingeladen. Obgleich unsicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, der Einladung zu folgen, hat das Rudel keine andere Wahl und bricht schließlich zu dieser Feier auf, bei der Sie Zeuge werden, wie Vivianne die Essenz eines anderen Kainiten , offenkundig eines Giovanni, absorbiert, um mächtiger zu werden. Jacko trennt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt vom Rudel, um mit einem alten Bekannten zu sprechen, den Er auf dem Friedhof getroffen hat und läuft in eine tödliche Falle, die Ihn, abgeschnitten von jeglicher Unterstützung durch seine Verbündeten, schließlich das Leben kostet. Als der Friedhof von der Camarilla angegriffen wird, werden die Pubstumpers voneinander getrennt und laufen in gefährliche Fallen, die Sie nur mühsam und abermals nur durch Zusammenhalt und gegenseitige Unterstützung, überleben. Mit einem ominösen neuen Verbündeten, dem mächtigen Kainiten Elias, schaffen Sie es den Kampf auf dem Friedhof zu überleben und entschließen sich, als Sie von Jackos Tod erfahren, Miami vorübergehend zu verlassen. Wohl wissend, dass die Priscus Sie loswerden wollte, beschließt das Rudel, stärker zu werden und sich dann an Vivianne zu rächen. Nachdem Sie Jacko Flatters die letzte Ehre erwiesen haben und sich in "Archangels" umgetauft haben, verlässt das Rudel Miami in Richtung Europa. Part 2: In Europa trennt sich das Rudel für die Dauer von zwei Jahren, um an Stärke zu gewinnen, ehe Sie nach Miami zurückkehren wollen. Nicolas Giovanni begibt sich nach Venedig, um von seiner Familie zu lernen, Arthur und Katharina begleiten Elias nach Wien, um Wissen und Informationen zusammen zu tragen und Brian Davis reist nach Großbritannien, um ein altes Versprechen gegenüber Jacko einzulösen. Lediglich Liams Aufenthaltsort während dieser zwei Jahre ist unbekannt, doch ist davon auszugehen, dass der Malkavianer sich möglicherweise die ganze Zeit auf Reisen befunden hat, um seinen Horizont zu erweitern. Nach zwei Jahren trifft sich das Rudel wieder, um zurück nach Miami zu reisen. Mit der Nichte von Jacko Flatters, Kaitlynn Summerset, wird das Rudel verstärkt, denn es war Jackos letzter Wille, dass Brian sich um seine Nichte kümmern soll, wenn Ihm etwas geschieht. Als der Duktus Sie fand, war Sie jedoch bereits ein Kainit geworden und konnte nur knapp von Ihm gerettet werden. Die Archangels nehmen Kaitlynn in Ihren Reihen auf und kehren damit, stärker denn je, nach Miami zurück. Dort angekommen, rät Elias dem Rudel, dass die Verbindung, die zwischen Katharina und den anderen Tremere immer noch besteht, gebrochen werden muss, denn Sie hat viele Feinde aus der alten Welt, die eine Bedrohung für das Rudel darstellen können. Nachdem die Archangels eine neue Zuflucht gefunden haben, machen Sie sich auf, Jemanden zu finden, der Ihnen helfen kann, das Blutsband, dass Katharina mit den Tremere Europas verbindet, zu brechen. Während Sie gleichzeitig Nicolas Bitte nachkommen, seine verschwundene Schwester in der Stadt zu suchen, finden die Archangels in seinem Mentor, dem abtrünnigen Frederico Giovanni, eine Person, der mittels Nekromantie den Geist von Katharinas Großvater in sich aufnehmen und damit das Wissen und die Kraft erhalten würde, das Blutsband in einem komplizierten Ritual zu brechen. Zuvor müssen Sie jedoch die in Raserei verfallene, vampirische Tochter Fredericos, Cecilia Giovanni, aufhalten. Dies gelingt letztlich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, wobei Katharina beinahe von dem kleinen Mädchen niedergestreckt wird. Als Frederico Giovanni das Ritual durchführt, droht dieses Katharina zunächst zu überwältigen, doch die Archangels setzen Ihre Blutsbande zueinander ein und stärken Katharina mit dem gesammelten Blut Ihres Rudels, um Ihr die nötige Kraft zu verleihen, das Ritual zu überstehen. Dies gelingt letztlich auch und so kann das Blutsband zwischen Katharina und Ihrem Clan zwar nicht gebrochen, jedoch immens abgeschwächt werden. Da Kaitlynn bei dieser Mission erstmals wie ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Archangels gehandelt hat, wird Sie nun, bei einer Vaulderie, offiziell in den Kreis der Archangels aufgenommen und erhält Ihren ganz persönlichen Spitznamen "Mystery". Später erfahren die Archangels durch Zufall von einem Keller, in dem die Priscus und die abtrünnigen Di Liccari, ein Seitenzweig der Giovanni Familie, etwas verborgen halten. In einem Frontalangriff stürmen die Archangels den Keller und befreien dort den Sheriff der Camarilla, eine Ravnos . Diese erweist sich dankbar, zumal offenkundig Jemand versucht hat, Sie umbringen zu lassen und Sie deswegen überhaupt erst der Priscus ins Netz ging. Sie verschafft den Archangels eine bessere Zuflucht im U-Bahn Schacht von Miami, ein Safehouse der Camarilla, wo das Rudel ungestört seine nächsten Schritte planen kann. Als Nicolas und Arthur den Sheriff einige Zeit später erneut aus einer misslichen Lage retten, kommt es zu einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Kainiten, der sich als loyaler Gefolgsmann der Priscus entpuppt. Das Rudel erfährt, dass Vivianne mit einer ganzen Armee treuer Kainiten plant, Miami einzunehmen. Da Sie dies nicht zulassen können, entschließen sich die Archangels zu einem selbstmörderischen Plan: Sie wollen die Di Liccari Familie, mächtige Verbündete der Priscus in der Stadt, ausschalten, um Vivianne auf diese Weise entscheidend zu schwächen und Ihre absolute Machtübernahme zu verhindern. Zu diesem Zweck teilt sich das Rudel auf: Nicolas und Arthur nehmen direkten Kontakt zu den Giovanni auf, um mit den Informationen aus dem Tagebuch von Nicolas Vater, welches Ihm inzwischen von seinem Bruder Sergio Giovanni überreicht wurde, die Di Liccari als Verräter zu entlarven und so die Giovanni für Ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Katharina soll mit den Verbündeten des Rudels, Sergio und Frederico Giovanni, den Angriff auf das Anwesen der Di Liccari vorbereiten, während Brian, Liam und Kaitlynn sich Waffen von Ihrem alten Bekannten, dem Waffenschieber Ravnos auf dem Jahrmarkt der Stadt, beschaffen wollen. Der Plan scheitert jedoch, als die Priscus nicht nur unvermittelt in die Stadt zurückkehrt, sondern auch die Versammlung der Giovanni infiltriert. Sie verletzt Nicolas schwer, was seinen Bruder so sehr in Rage versetzt, dass Dieser unwissentlich seine Jägerkräfte aktivieren und die Priscus zurückschlagen kann. Sie schwört Rache und flüchtet. Um den Plan doch noch ausführen zu können, stoßen Nicolas und Arthur zu Katharina und den Anderen und beginnen allein den Angriff auf das Anwesen der Di Liccari. Mit vereinten Kräften schlagen sich die Archangels und Ihre Verbündeten durch die Gefolgschaft von Antonio Di Liccari und stellen Ihn schließlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Es kommt zu einem Showdown zwischen Ihm und den beiden Brüdern Nicolas und Sergio, die Rache für den Tod Ihrer Eltern sowie Ihrer Schwester wollen. Seine Überheblichkeit wird Antonio Di Liccari schließlich zum Verhängnis und Er erleidet einen tödlichen Treffer durch Nicolas, der Ihn mit einer Fackel pfählen kann. Als Er verbrennt, erscheint Vivianne, die erklärt, dass die Archangels nichts erreicht hätten und letztlich für Ihren Hochmut teuer bezahlt hätten. Nicht willens, seinen Bruder und Arthur sterben zu lassen, die sich weigern, das brennende Haus ohne Ihn zu verlassen, entscheidet sich Nicolas, der eigentlich schon aufgegeben hatte, weiterzumachen und so kehrt die Gruppe zu Ihren Verbündeten am Jahrmarkt zurück. Dort hat die Priscus inzwischen fürchterliche Rache genommen und vor den Augen von Brian und Kaitlynn den Rudelpriester Liam Cussack in Stücke gerissen. Das Rudel erkennt, dass Sie niemals eine Chance hatten, gegen die Priscus zu gewinnen und töricht waren, es zu versuchen. Nicolas will das Rudel in Schande verlassen, was Brian jedoch ablehnt. Die Archangels bestatten Liam und nehmen Elias Angebot an, erneut mit Ihm nach Europa ins Exil zu fahren, doch dieses Mal endgültig. Während Miami dem Sabbat und Vivianne Sinclaire endgültig in die Hände fällt, wollen die Archangels einen Neuanfang wagen. Staffel II: In Venedig angekommen, folgen die Archangels den Traditionen und werden zunächst beim hiesigen Bischof vorstellig, der seinen Sitz in einer größeren Kneipe besitzt, die Anlaufpunkt für Sabbatrudel ist. Dieser gewährt dem Rudel Zuflucht in Venedig, jedoch erst, als Er in Kaitlynn ein Mitglied seines Clans erkennt und Diese einwilligt, seine Schülerin zu werden. Seine Aufforderung, etwas von Ihrem Blut an Ihn abzutreten, nehmen die Archangels nicht wahr, da Sie inzwischen ein massives Problem mit höhergestellten Kainiten haben. Ihnen wird ein brüchiges, halb versunkenes Gebäude in der Hafengegend von Miami als neue Zuflucht zugewiesen. Nicolas und Arthur entdecken später im Gebiet der Camarilla einen Club, der einer Toreador namens Camille Leclert gehört. Diese bietet dem Rudel an, eine längerfristige Unterkunft in Ihrem Haus zu beziehen, da Sie es nicht verlassen könnte und sich dringend Gesellschaft wünscht. Obgleich alle misstrauisch sind, ob dieses großzügigen Angebots, willigt das Rudel ein, als Camille etwas von Ihrem Blut an Katharina gibt, um eine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Jedes Rudelmitglied bezieht daraufhin ein eigenes Zimmer in Camilles Anwesen. Katharina offenbart Ihrem Rudel in der Folgezeit, sich ins hiesige Gildehaus der Tremere einschleichen zu wollen. Den Grund hierfür benennt Sie nicht, doch will Sie allein gehen, was keiner der Archangels zulassen will. Schließlich lässt sich Katharina augenscheinlich überzeugen und erklärt, dass Sie, zur Überwindung der Sicherheitsmechanismen, ohnehin noch einige Zutaten bräuchte. Nicolas und Arthur willigen ein, diese Zutaten zu beschaffen, nicht ahnend, dass dies nur eine Finte von Katharina ist, um das Rudel in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Brian bemängelt in der Folgezeit, dass Kaitlynn immer länger und häufiger verschwunden ist. Da keiner aus dem Rudel dem Bischof vertraut, planen die Archangels, in den Club zurückzukehren und Ihr Rudelmitglied zurückzuholen. Dort angekommen werden Sie nicht mehr zum Bischof vorgelassen und haben keine andere Wahl als sich an der Bar niederzulassen, wo Sie sich mit dem Barmann, Grigori Petrovic, einem Tzimisce, anfreunden. Dieser klärt die Archangels über die hiesige Hierarchie des Sabbat in Venedig und die Hackordnung auf. Kurz darauf werden allesamt Zeuge, wie der Bischof aus dem Fenster im oberen Stock geworfen wird und auf der Straße landet, wo Er dem endgültigen Tod erliegt. Während im Kneipenraum Unruhe und Aufregung ausbricht, nutzen die Archangels die Gunst der Stunde und brechen in die oberen Räumlichkeiten ein, wo Sie Kaitlynn finden, die verstört und geschockt ist. Ein mächtiger Kainit habe den Bischof beseitigt, Sie aber verschont. Grigoris Rat folgend, zu verschwinden, bevor die Lage in der Kneipe relativ ungemütlich wird, kommen die Archangels nach und bringen Ihr Rudelmitglied zu seiner Zuflucht, einer Krypta auf dem hiesigen Friedhof, wo sich Kaitlynn erholen kann. In der kommenden Nacht kehren die Archangels noch einmal in die, inzwischen zerstörte und demolierte, Kneipe zurück, um mehr über Kaitlynns Clan, die Salubri Antitribu, herauszufinden. Dort entdecken Sie schließlich auch tatsächlich einen verborgenen Koffer, indem der ehemalige Bischof sämtliche rituelle Gegenstände und geheimes Wissen seines Clans aufbewahrt hat. Erstmals wird Kaitlynn bewusst, dass Ihr Clan eine verheerende Geschichte hat und offensichtlich nicht so gewöhnlich ist, wie Sie dachte. Zurück im Anwesen von Miss Leclert erfahren die Archangels, dass Katharina verschwunden ist und offensichtlich allein in das Gildehaus der Tremere aufgebrochen ist. Rasend vor Wut hat sich Brian auf den Weg gemacht, sie zurückzuholen, doch kann Er das Gildehaus nicht finden, da die Sicherheitsmechanismen der Tremere Ihn davon abhalten. Mühsam können Nicolas und Arthur Ihren Duktus beruhigen, der immer verzweifelter über den allgemeinen Zustand seines Rudels wird. Als Katharina in der kommenden Nacht immer noch nicht zurück ist, wollen die Archangels eine Möglichkeit finden, das Gildehaus erreichen zu können. Doch Brian ist nicht aufgewacht und scheint sich, für Kainiten untypisch, in einer Art magischem Alptraum zu befinden, aus dem Er nicht erwachen kann. Verzweifelt bitten Nicolas, Arthur und Kaitlynn Grigori um Hilfe, der mittels eines alten, koldunischen Rituals eine Brücke zu Brians Unterbewusstsein schlägt, sodass sein Rudel dort eindringen kann. Es wird offenbar, dass Brians Ängste, als Anführer und Duktus versagt zu haben, so starken Einfluss auf Ihn nehmen, dass Sie sich in Form stofflicher Alpträume manifestiert haben. So erfahren seine Rudelmitglieder etwas über seine traurige Vergangenheit als Veteran des Vietnam-Kriegs, die Er mit dem verstorbenen Liam geteilt hat. Schließlich manifestiert sich Vivianne Sinclaire als Brians größte Angst und nur mit Mühe können sich Nicolas, Arthur und Kaitlynn dagegen stellen und Brian davon überzeugen, weiterzukämpfen. Als dieser schließlich erwacht, erkennt Er, dass sein Rudel immer hinter Ihm steht, egal was geschieht. Mit einem nekromantischen Suchzauber, den Nicolas von seinem Verbündeten, Enzo Giovanni, erlernt, gelingt es den Archangels schließlich, die Position des Gildehauses zu lokalisieren. Wissend, wo es sich befindet, kann der Schutzzauber durchbrochen werden, sodass die Archangels, gemeinsam mit Ihrem Verbündeten Grigori, der ohnehin einen alten Groll gegen die Tremere hegt, in das Gildehaus eindringen können. Dort vernichten Sie nach und nach zwei Tremere und schlagen sich schließlich bis in eines der Zimmer durch, wo Sie Katharina finden, die inzwischen von den Oberhäuptern der Tremere kontrolliert wird. Indem Sie Ihr das Genick brechen, können die Archangels Sie aus der Gewalt Ihrer Feinde befreien und bringen Sie zunächst in das Anwesen von Camille Leclert, welches magisch geschützt ist, zurück. Kurz darauf fällt Kaitlynn einem Versteinerungszauber zum Opfer, der Sie mitten in Ihrem Zimmer ereilt. Obgleich die Zuflucht von Camille Leclert magiegeschützt ist, konnte Kaitlynn von diesem Zauber erfasst werden. Selbst Grigori mit seinem Koldunismus ist nicht in der Lage, den Zauber aufzuheben. Nicolas erinnert sich daran, dass Vivianne Sinclaire einstmals geleugnet hatte, für den Tod von Jacko Flatters verantwortlich zu sein, wovon die Archangels bislang immer ausgegangen waren und da Kaitlynn seine Nichte ist, könnte der wahre Mörder Jackos nun auch Sie bedrohen. Um mehr Informationen zu erhalten, beschließen die Archangels, den Geist von Jacko zu beschwören. Doch da Nicolas Nekromantie unausgereift ist, scheitert ein erster Versuch. Doch dann erhalten die Archangels unerwartete Unterstützung durch die Tochter von Frederico Giovanni, Cecilia. Diese ist inzwischen halbwegs in die Gesellschaft der Kainiten integriert und kein blutrünstiges Monster mehr. Die Archangels halten Ihr Versprechen, dass Sie einstmals Frederico gegeben haben und nehmen Cecilia unter Ihre Obhut. Mit Ihrer Unterstützung besitzt der unerfahrene Nekromant, Nicolas, genug Kraft, um den Geist von Jacko Flatters aus der jenseitigen Welt zu beschwören. Die Archangels wollen herausfinden, wer Ihn einst angegriffen hat und möglicherweise nun hinter Kaitlynn her sein könnte. Das Ritual wird auf dem Friedhof nahe der Krypta von Grigori abgehalten, da dort die Verbindung zur Geisterwelt am stärksten ist. Tatsächlich gelingt die Beschwörung. Jacko erscheint und berichtet davon, dass Er eine alte Spieluhr besaß, die Er an Kaitlynn vererbt hatte, lange bevor Er in Miami war. Die Spieluhr hatte Er einst von seinem Erzeuger erhalten, der längst irgendwo in Europa verschollen ist. Bei dem Angriff auf dem Friedhof hatten seine Angreifer tatsächlich diese Spieluhr gesucht. Da Er sie nicht mehr besaß, kostete Ihn dies das Leben. die Archangels verschweigen Jacko den Angriff auf Kaitlynn, wissen nun aber, dass Sie diese Spieluhr sichern und Kaitlynn unbedingt retten müssen. Zusammen mit Grigori macht sich das Rudel dann auf den Weg zurück in das Anwesen von Miss Leclert, um nach der Spieluhr zu suchen. Unterwegs werden Sie von Sabbats angegriffen. Inzwischen hat sich der Duktus des mächtigsten Rudels von Venedig zum neuen Bischof aufgeschwungen und will mit den Altlasten seines Vorgängers aufräumen, zu denen auch Grigori gehört, der als Barmann und Kontakt in der Stadt zuviel über die einzelnen Rudel weiß. Die Archangels weichen Ihrem neuen Freund nicht von der Seite und gemeinsam mit Grigori kämpfen Sie gegen die Angreifer. Letztlich erringen die Archangels einen knappen Sieg und eilen zurück in das Anwesen von Miss Leclert, ehe die Sonne aufgeht oder die Bevölkerung von Venedig etwas von dem Blutbad auf der Straße mitbekommt. Zusammensetzung des Rudels: 'Lt. Brian Davis:' Clan: Brujah Antitribu Status: Aktiv Spitzname: Eagle Aufgaben: Anführer, Koordination, Angriffskommandothumb|180px Lt. Brian Davis ist das älteste, noch lebende Mitglied der Archangels und deren Duktus . Er ist ein rauhbeiniger, mürrischer Mann, gezeichnet von den Schrecken, die Er während seiner Zeit als Soldat im Vietnam-Krieg erlebte. Er wurde irgendwann während seines Einsatzes im Vietnam-Krieg verwandelt, nahezu zeitgleich mit seinem Waffengefährten Liam Cussack , der später Mitglied des gleichen Rudels wie Er werden sollte und zuvor schon in der gleichen Einheit wie Er diente. Über seinen Erzeuger oder den Grund seiner Verwandlung ist nichts bekannt, auch nicht, ob Brian von Anfang an Mitglied des Sabbat war oder nicht. Er trägt immer noch seinen militärischen Rang und benimmt sich auch immer noch wie ein Militär, was Ihn zum perfekten Anführer des Rudels macht. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Dukti geht Brian nicht leichtfertig mit dem Leben seiner Untergebenen um und ist stets bemüht, Einsätze ohne Verluste oder anderweitige Gefährdungen seiner Leute abzuschließen. Zwar schreckt Er nicht davor zurück, Gewalt anzuwenden, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, doch ist Er beherrschter als manch anderer Brujah, was Er höchstwahrscheinlich seiner militärischen Disziplin verdankt. In jüngster Zeit haben sich merkwürdige Träume in Brians Bewusstsein eingeschlichen, die auftraten, als Er immer aufgewühlter bezüglich seines Rudels wurde. Da diese Merkmale für den Clan Brujah vollkommen untypisch sind, stellt sich die Frage, ob Brian Geheimnisse verbirgt, von denen Er möglicherweise selbst nichts ahnt, denn auch nach all der Zeit wissen seine Rudelmitglieder erstaunlich wenig über Ihren Anführer. Sie vertrauen Ihm jedoch blind, denn Er hat Ihnen nie Anlass gegeben, an seinen Führungsqualitäten zu zweifeln. 'Liam Cussack:' Clan: Malkavianer Antitribu thumb|160px Status: Verstorben Spitzname: Shears Aufgaben: Rudelpriester, Sanitäter, Unterstützung Liam Cussack war lange Zeit der Rudelpriester der Archangels und der engste Vertraute von Brian Davis, dem Duktus . Zu Lebzeiten war Er Mediziner und Feldsanitäter beim Militär und diente während des Vietnam-Kriegs in der gleichen Einheit wie Brian. Nahezu zeitgleich wurden die Beiden zu Vampiren und blieben auch nach dem Ende des Krieges zusammen. Ähnlich wie bei Brian ist nichts über Liams Erzeuger oder die Tatsache bekannt, wie lange Er bereits Teil des Sabbats gewesen ist. Er sah in Brian den geborenen Anführer und folgte Ihm, daher ist es auch möglich, dass Er einfach nur Teil des Sabbat war, weil sich Brian der Sekte angeschlossen hatte. Liam war ein ausgezeichneter Mediziner, auch wenn Ihn die Clansschwäche der Malkavianer, eine Obsession für Organe und Gewebe zu entwickeln, bei der effektiven Ausübung seiner Arbeit behinderte. Er hatte viel mehr Freude daran, einen Patienten um seine Organe zu erleichtern, als Ihn wirklich zu versorgen, weswegen wohl für alle Beteiligten von Vorteil war, dass Kainiten über hohe Regenerationskräfte verfügen. Liam war in der Ausübung seiner Position als Rudelpriester sehr sorglos und schien auch nicht wirklich über die Ritae des Sabbat Bescheid zu wissen. So führte Er die Rituale stets nach eigenem Gutdünken aus, womit jedoch nie Jemand ein Problem hatte. Neben seinem Talent für Medizin war Liam in verschiedenen Bereichen zumindest ansatzweise ausgebildet, was Ihn zu einer wertvollen Unterstützung in verschiedenen Situationen machte, um andere Rudelmitglieder bei Ihren Aufgaben eine helfende Hand zu reichen. Sein Markenzeichen war seine Fliegerbrille, die Er stets um den Hals trug und aufsetzte, wenn Er eine wichtige Aufgabe oder Operation durchzuführen hatte. Die Brille ging nach seinem Tod an Arthur West über, als Erinnerung an den gefallenen Freund. Liam Cussack fiel gegen Ende von Staffel I der Priscus, Vivianne Sinclaire, zum Opfer, welche die Archangels für Ihre Anmaßungen bestrafen wollte. Sie folterte Liam gnadenlos und enthauptete Ihn schließlich vor den Augen von Brian und Kaitlynn, die aufgrund dethumb|160pxr überwältigenden Präsenz der Priscus nicht eingreifen konnten. 'Jacko Flatters:' Clan: Citygangrel Status: Verstorben Spitzname: Wolf Aufgaben: Spionage, Erkundung, Angriffskommando Jacko Flatters war ein mysteriöses Mitglied der Archangels und schien, abgesehen von Katharina Schwarzhaupt, das Mitglied mit der längsten Geschichte außerhalb des Sabbat zu sein. Sein genaues Alter, sowie den Zeitpunkt seiner Verwandlung ist nicht bekannt, doch scheint es so, dass Jacko bereits längere Zeit Kainit war, bevor Er sich dem Sabbat und dem Rudel der Archangels angeschlossen hatte. Er war ein guter Freund von Brian Davis und Liam Cussack und hatte lange Zeit Seite an Seite mit den beiden Kainiten gekämpft. Jacko war überdies ein Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen, Dinge, die selbst seine alten Freunde nicht von Ihm wussten. So offenbart sich erst nach seinem Tod, dass Er eine Nichte besitzt und offenbar im Besitz eines mächtigen Artefakts war, hinter dem diverse Kainiten her sind. Sein Rudel führt sein Vermächtnis weiter, indem es sich um seine Nichte kümmert und seine alten, noch zu klärenden Angelegenheiten, die sie "geerbt" haben, aufarbeiten. Auf diese Weise hoffen die Archangels, dass Jacko Frieden finden kann. Innerhalb des Rudels agierte Jacko fast immer allein und streifte nicht allein ohne die Anderen, die Ihm nur hinderlich gewesen wären, durch die Stadt. Auf diese Weise war Er der perfekte Informant und Späher und seine Verbündeten zweifelten nie daran, dass Jacko ausgezeichnet auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Der Gangrel war von unzähligen Kämpfen gezeichnet und nicht selten kehrte Er verletzt zu seinem Rudel zurück, nachdem Er in Schwierigkeiten geraten war. Bei entscheidenden Missionen stand Er seinen Leuten jedoch immer tatkräftig zur Seite und half Ihnen, wo immer möglich, nicht zuletzt durch seine enorme Kampfkraft. Seine Loyalität zu seinen Leuten war unverbrüchlich und stand an oberster Stelle für Ihn. Jacko fiel am Ende des 1. Parts von Staffel I einer Falle zum Opfer, die ein alter Freund, ein noch unbekannter Nosferatu, gelegt hatte. Im Glauben, mit diesem Freund, den Er viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatte, ein paar Worte wechseln zu können, trennte sich Jacko von seinem Rudel und geriet in einen Hinterhalt, im Versuch, Ihm die Spieluhr abzunehmen. Da Er diese Uhr zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr besaß und sich weigerte, den Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben, hatten seine Angreifer keine Verwendung mehr für Ihn und bereiteten Ihm schließlich einen unrühmlichen, endgültigen Tod.thumb|210px 'Nicolas Giovanni:' Clan: Toreador Antitribu Status: Aktiv Spitzname: Face Aufgaben: Taktiken, Diplomatie, Magische Unterstützung Nicolas Giovanni war ursprünglich ein Mobster und Mafiosi der Familie Giovanni in Miami und wurde allein durch den Sadismus von Vivianne Sinclaire, zum Kainiten. Er wurde dem Rudel der Archangels zugewiesen und arbeitete zunächst nur widerwillig mit dieser Gruppe zusammen. Nicolas hegte den Wunsch, zur Familia zurückkehren zu können, doch wurde dieser Traum nach und nach zerstört. Stattdessen fand Nicolas zunehmend Unterstützung in seinen Rudelmitgliedern und baute eine Bindung zu diesen auf, sodass Er begann, diese als seine neue Familie zu sehen. So wurde Nicolas zu einer vollwertigen Unterstützung für das Rudel und zu einer der wichtigsten Säulen für die Kainiten der Archangels. Seine familiäre Vergangenheit und auch seine Erzeugerin sind Anlass für viele Konflikte und Auseinandersetzungen der Archangels gewesen. Dafür und für den Tod von Liam Cussack gibt sich Nicolas bis heute die Schuld und hat geschworen, nie wieder zuzulassen, dass seinen Kameraden etwas geschieht. Nicolas war zu Lebzeiten ein Gangster, genauer ein Mafiosi und ist es gewohnt, Dinge taktisch und durchdacht anzugehen, um den größtmöglichen Erfolg zu erzielen. Da Er es nie nötig hatte, aktiv zu kämpfen, sind seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten in hohem Maße ungenügend. Um dieses Manko auszugleichen fungiert Nicolas als Stratege des Rudels, erarbeitet Taktiken und baut diplomatische Beziehungen zu anderen Kainiten, Sterblichen und Anderen auf. Da Er weiß, wie die Unterwelt funktioniert, schafft Er es nicht selten, auch kriminelle Unterstützung für sein Rudel zu finden oder leichter an Gegenstände und hilfreiche Dienstleistungen zu kommen. Seit Er angefangen hat, die Künste der Nekromantie zu studieren, sorgt Er überdies für magische Unterstützung für sein Rudel, auch wenn diese Fähigkeiten nach momentanem Stand noch ausbaufähig sind.thumb|230px 'Arthur West:' Clan: Ravnos Antitribu Status: Aktiv Spitzname: Knuckles Aufgaben: Erkundung, Unterstützung, Angriffskommando Arthur West war einst ein patriotischer Soldat und diente zur Zeit des Vietnam-Kriegs auf Seiten der Vereinigten Staaten. Während des Krieges zerbrach sein Verstand beinahe an den Schrecken, die Er erlebte und ließen Ihn desorientiert und gebrochen zurückkehren. Unfähig, sich wieder ins soziale Leben einzugliedern, geriet Er auf die schiefe Bahn und in die Dienste der Giovanni Familie in Miami, wo Er während eines nächtlichen Überfalls eines Sabbatrudels verwandelt wurde. Später wurde Er, zeitgleich mit Nicolas, dem Rudel der Archangels zugewiesen. Arthur fand sich relativ leicht in das Rudel ein, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sein neuer Kommandant ein Militär war, der die gleichen Erfahrungen teilte wie Er. Arthur fand eine neue Aufgabe in seinem Dasein als Mitglied des Rudels, Er konnte wieder Befehle befolgen, was Ihm eine neue Linie gab, an der Er sich orientieren konnte. Obgleich Er immer noch mit etlichen Nachwirkungen seiner Zeit als Soldat zu kämpfen hat, ist das Dasein als Kainit und die Zugehörigkeit zu den Archangels für Arthur ein erster Schritt auf einem langwierigen Weg der Heilung geworden. Arthur ist ein massiger Mann, mit einer wuchtigen, trainierten Statur. Er verfügt über enorme Kraft, die Er gerne einsetzt, um die Feinde der Archangels zu erledigen. In einem Kampf blüht Arthur stets auf und gilt deswegen als erste Wahl für die Archangels, wenn es um rohe Kraft und brutale Gewalt geht. Gelegentlich wirkt Arthur jedoch etwas unkonzentriert und abwesend, da Er die Wichtigkeit politischer und taktischer Vorsicht, gerade bei den Kainiten, noch nicht so recht zu erfassen scheint. Er steht zumeist Nicolas zur Seite und gleicht dessen mangelnde körperliche Fähigkeiten aus. Seine Diszplinen als Ravnos erlauben es Arthur, ein ausgezeichneter Späher zu sein und wertvolle Unterstützung für sein Rudel zu liefern, doch hat der Soldat nicht selten Probleme damit, diese Fähigkeiten gewinthumb|186pxnbringend einzusetzen. Arthur ist sich seiner Schwachstellen durchaus bewusst und bemüht, daran zu arbeiten, eine noch größere Unterstützung für sein Rudel zu werden. 'Katharina Schwarzhaupt: ' Clan: Tremere Antitribu Status: Aktiv Spitzname: Banshee Aufgaben: Rudelpriester, Magische Unterstützung, Wissen Katharina Schwarzhaupt ist die mit Abstand älteste Kainitin des Rudels . Sie ist bereits mehrere Jahrhunderte alt und stammte ursprünglich aus Europa, wo Sie bereits zu Lebzeiten die magischen Künste an der Seite Ihres Vaters studiert hatte. Ihre vielen Erlebnisse und Ihr umfangreiches Wissen über die Welt der Dunkelheit haben Sie leicht arrogant gemacht, eine Schwäche, die viele Tremere besitzen. Obgleich über Ihre Initiation in den Orden des Hermes nicht viel bekannt ist, ist zumindest bekannt, dass Katharina viele Feinde besitzt, die nach Ihrem Beitritt in das Rudel auch Feinde der Archangels geworden sind. Katharina spricht nicht viel über Ihre Vergangenheit und würde diese am liebsten ruhen lassen. Anders als viele andere Mitglieder Ihres Clans besitzt Katharina einen ausgeprägten Drang nach Freiheit, der Sie letztlich zu einem Deal mit Vivianne Sinclaire verleitete, der Sie beinahe das Unleben kostete. Widerwillig schloss Sie sich den Archangels an und betrachtete sich lange Zeit als zu erhaben für eine Gruppe Neugeborener, die längst nicht mit Ihr mithalten konnten. Doch im Laufe der Zeit erkannte Katharina, dass die Propaganda der Camarilla über die Sabbatrudel falsch war. Sie begann, in den Archangels Freunde zu sehen, die Sie nicht allein Ihrer Fähigkeiten und Ihrer Macht wertschätzten, sondern als Kameraden und Freund. So wurde Sie eine wichtige Unterstützerin für das Rudel und ist schon oft der Grund gewesen, warum die Archangels überdauert haben. Katharina ist nach dem Tod von Liam Cussack der Rudelpriester der Archangels geworden. Ihre großen, thaumaturgischen Fähigkeiten versetzen Sie in die Lage, diese Position gut auszufüllen und dem Rudel in zahllosen Situationen weiterzuhelfen. Wann immer magische Künste gefragt sind, ist Katharina die erste Anlaufstelle. Neben Ihren großen, thaumaturgischen Fähigkeiten verfügt Sie auch über große Lebenserfahrung und umfangreiches Wissen über die Welt der Dunkelheit und die nächtlichen Gegebenheiten, sowie über Wissen über die Internas der Camarilla. Nicht selten haben diese Informationen den Archangels gute Dienste geleistet. Auch besitzt Katharina Kontakt zu einigen mächtigen Kainiten Europas, wie zu dem mysteriösen Elias, wodurch die Archangels die Unterstützung von Vampiren genießen, die teilweise weit über Ihrer eigenen Stärke liegen. Sie neigt gelegentlich immer noch zu Alleingängen und Geheimnistuthumb|190pxerei, musste jedoch schon öfters erkennen, dass Sie Ihrem Rudel nach all der Zeit nichts mehr vormachen kann. 'Kaitlynn Summerset:' Clan: Salubri Antitribu Status: Aktiv Spitzname: Mystery Aufgaben: Unterstützung, Erkundung, Diplomatie Kaitlynn Summerset ist das Nesthäkchen der Archangels und das jüngste Mitglied des Rudels. In ihren sterblichen Tagen war Sie obdachlos und lebte auf den Straßen einer englischen Kleinstadt, bis Sie hinterrücks von Vampiren überfallen und verwandelt worden ist. Bevor Sie gänzlich dem Tier verfallen konnte, wurde Sie von Brian gerettet, der Sie, auf Jackos letzten Wunsch hin, in das Rudel der Archangels integrierte. Obgleich Sie ihre neue Existenz hasste, fand Kaitlynn Unterstützung in Ihrem neuen Rudel und fügte sich mit der Zeit immer besser in die Gemeinschaft ein. Oft ist Sie sehr zaghaft und zurückhaltend und bildet damit einen guten Kontrast zu den aufbrausenden und direkten Typen innerhalb des Rudels. Kaitlynn umgeben viele Geheimnisse, die bis dato noch nicht gelöst wurden. Weder ist bekannt, warum Sie verwandelt worden ist, noch warum Sie scheinbar jegliche Begegnungen mit Ihren Verfolgern überlebt und nicht einfach getötet wird. Aufgrund diverser Vorkommnisse und Ihrer Unerfahrenheit glaubt Kaitlynn, eine Belastung für die Archangels zu sein, was besonders Nicolas stets bestreitet und dementiert. Kaitlynn ist eine Unterstützerin des Rudels und besitzt nach momentanem Stand kein Spezialgebiet, auf dem Sie sich wirklich hervortut. Sie fügte sich in das Rudel nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten ein, doch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Sie einer seltenen und mysteriösen Blutlinie angehört, hat Sie noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, Ihre übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten groß auszubauen. Kaitlynn selbst ist oftmals zu zaghaft, um die Dinge zu tun, die getan werden müssen und scheint eine unschuldige Person zu sein, nicht fähig, die mörderischen Taten eines Sabbatrudels zu begehen. Trotzdem gibt Sie Ihr Bestes, Ihre neuen Freunde zu unterstützen und sich als hilfreich zu erweisen, was auch bereits in diversen Situationen zu Tage getreten ist. Ihre ruhige Art hat schon manche Situation entschärft und Ihr Wissen um das Leben auf der Straße sind dem Rudel eine große Hilfe. Kaitlynn arbeitet hart an sich um in Zukunft eine noch stärkere Unterstützung für die Archangels werden zu können. Trivia: *Jedes Mitglied des Rudels der Archangels besitzt einen Spitznamen. Diese Tradition bestand bereits von Beginn der Chronik an und wird seither für jedes neue Mitglied fortgeführt. Seit seinem Beitritt werden die Spitznamen von Nicolas Giovanni vergeben, der die Leute beurteilt und dann einen Namen vergibt, der Ihm zumeist spontan einfällt. Jeder Spitzname reflektiert die Aufgabe der Person innerhalb des Rudels oder gibt etwas über deren Persönlichkeit oder Macken preis. So gibt "Knuckles" Aufschluss über die enorme Kampfkraft von Arthur , während "Face" eine Anspielung darauf ist, dass Nicolas am besten mit anderen verhandeln und Beziehungen knüpfen kann. "Eagle" ist als majestätischer Vogel eine Anspielung auf die Rolle des Anführers, während "Banshee" für einen magischen Geist steht, als welcher Katharina gesehen wird, nachdem Sie Ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, um sich den Archangels anzuschließen. "Mystery" dagegen steht einfach für die Tatsache, dass Kaitlynn für die Archangels und auch für sich selbst ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln ist. *Es gibt einige Indizien dafür, dass sich dem Rudel in absehbarer Zeit der Tzimisce Grigori Petrovic, anschließen wird. Sollte dies der Fall sein, sind die Archangels eines der wenigen Rudel, welches Zugang zu allen drei der am meisten bekannten, magischen Disziplinen besitzt: "Thaumaturgie ", "Nekromantie " und "Koldunische Hexerei". Diese Fähigkeiten verschaffen den Archangels einen unschätzbaren Vorteil, der es Ihnen erlaubt, auch gegen stärkere Feinde ins Feld zu ziehen. *Die Archangels besaßen in der Vergangenheit zumindest zwei weitere Kainiten, die an der Seite von Brian, Liam und Jacko kämpften. Zu Beginn der Chronik erwähnt Brian gegenüber dem Spanier, dass Er Ausfälle in seinen Reihen hätte, in Form von zwei Mitstreitern. Für diese beiden gefallenen Kameraden werden Nicolas und Arthur dem Rudel zugewiesen. Wer die beiden Kainiten waren, ist bislang nicht aufgeklärt worden, ebenso ist unbekannt, ob Sie wichtige und langjährige Mitglieder des Rudels gewesen sind. *Die Archangels unterscheiden sich in einigen Punkten von den klassischen Sabbatrudeln. So sind Sie weder gnadenlos noch unmenschlich, sondern zeigen erstaunliches Taktgefühl und besitzen überdies genug rationales Denken, sich vor der Menschheit verborgen zu halten. Auch agieren die Mitglieder sehr strategisch und denken eigenständig. Sie folgen überdies nicht blind jeglichen Befehlen Ihrer Oberhäupter im Sabbat. Das Ideal der Freiheit halten die Archangels hoch und sind bestrebt, sich niemals wieder von mächtigeren Kainiten unterwerfen zu lassen.